


What I was living for all along

by MagiKatFish



Series: Brighter Than The Sun [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, im so far gone for these two, its literally just pure fluff, this is so fluffy omg what have i created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKatFish/pseuds/MagiKatFish
Summary: He didn’t know what it was, but it felt so fleeting that he wanted to hold on to it for as long as he could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've just had this image of this scene stuck in my head all day now and I really just needed to get it out because omg... You know how Prompto takes you on that tour to take photos of Noctis on the pier when you camp at Spelcray Haven? And afterwards when he finishes he runs up to you? Well yeah, I imagine this happening at that moment, though of course you could imagine it at any time really :) That tour was basically when I realized I am so far gone for these two... "Time to let your body talk" will forever be ingrained in my mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The sudden force from Prompto’s unexpected hug knocked him off his feet and he landed on his back with a heavy thump. In his panic, Noctis grabbed the only thing within his reach—the back of Prompto’s vest. Prompto yelped and fell on top of Noctis in a mess of flailing limbs, but Noctis froze the moment Prompto’s weight settled on top of him. He gazed up in a daze at the sight of his best friend above him, the closeness of those shining blue eyes and the soft dusting of freckles on his cheeks. His fingers dug in where he was gripping Prompto’s vest.

The light, airy jingle of Prompto’s laughter sounded almost too far away when he said, “Sorry Noct, you all right?”

Prompto looked down at him with a sheepish smile, his eyes meeting Noctis’s own. Noctis parted his lips in a feeble attempt to reply, but no words came to mind. The early morning sunlight caught in Prompto’s blond hair and he was glowing, so much so that Noctis felt that if he loosened his grip Prompto would fade right out of his grasp and disappear into the dawn. His fingers twitched at the thought.

Prompto’s carefree smile faded away somewhat as his eyes searched Noctis’s face. “Noct,” Prompto breathed, the ghost of a question in his voice, “you can let go of me now.”

Noctis agreed, dipping his head in the slightest of nods. He could. But for some reason, he was afraid. Inexplicably, his heart was beating wildly in his chest, and Prompto was so close but he felt so far away, and if Noctis didn’t hold on he was afraid he would lose it—he didn’t know what it was, but it felt so fleeting that he wanted to hold on to it for as long as he could.

“Noct?”

Maybe it was something in his eyes, or maybe Prompto had known him for so long that Noctis didn’t even have to speak for Prompto to understand him, but suddenly he felt one of Prompto’s hands run down the length of his forearm until it reached one of Noctis’s hands still curled desperately in Prompto’s vest. Slowly, with those blue eyes set on Noctis’s face the whole time, watching him carefully, those fingers wrapped around Noctis’s hand and pulled it gently back. Prompto then did the same thing with Noctis’s other hand, softly pulling their hands away until they came to rest on either side of Noctis’s head.

Noctis’s breathing hitched when, instead of removing his hands, Prompto entwined their fingers together. And still Prompto watched him, perhaps afraid himself that whatever this was, it would startle and flee at any moment, right out from under their grasped hands.

“You’re ok, right Noct?” Prompto whispered, and suddenly his face was hovering just above his own and he could feel the wind of Prompto’s breath stirring his hair.

Noctis swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, “Yeah.”

Prompto smiled again, softly this time. “Good. Gladio would’ve killed me if I injured the Crown Prince…”

“We would’ve had roasted Prompto for dinner, too,” Noctis added, feeling somewhat unlike himself, like he was anchored in time only by the feel of Prompto’s hand in his own.

Prompto chuckled, and it sent a wave of warm heat through Noctis. “I think I’d taste better stewed, personally,” Prompto mused, and Noctis began to trace the outline of Prompto’s lips with his eyes.

Everything seemed to slow to a standstill as silence fell over the two of them, though Noctis was sure Prompto could hear the sound of his rapidly beating heart. Something deep in his chest ached as he lay there underneath Prompto, staring up at him and feeling his presence all around him. Prompto’s stillness bothered him, and overwhelming desire rising up within him for Prompto to _act_.

“Prom?” Noctis called, just barely holding back the tremble in his voice.

Prompto took a deep breath and squeezed Noctis’s hands. Noctis wasn’t even sure if Prompto spoke when he heard: “…I know.”

Then Prompto leaned down and pressed his lips to Noctis’s own, and nothing else mattered. Noctis closed his eyes and allowed the sensation to overwhelm him. The way Prompto’s body pressed against him, straining for closeness, the way Prompto’s lips felt against his, soft and slow and unsure, the way his mind slipped away into a sea of endless warmth, relief and contentment sinking deep into his bones, relaxing him—it was almost too much, strange and familiar all at once, and so very right.

When Noctis opened his mouth and Prompto immediately moved to deepen the kiss, a groan of pure pleasure rumbled deep from within Noctis’s chest, and he felt Prompto’s body press even closer against his own, almost desperate to be closer, to feel more, to embrace Noctis and make its own feelings known. Noctis couldn’t even breathe, too caught up in the feel of Prompto’s hands, Prompto’s mouth, the feel of _Prompto_ and he was sure his heart was going to burst, filled completely with affection for the one kissing him. The heat coursing through Noctis’s veins, washing so relentlessly through his whole body, almost scared him, except it was Prompto and with Prompto everything would be all right, as inevitable as the sunrise in the morning.

When Prompto pulled away, gasping for breath and trembling from his position above the dazed prince, Noctis felt the most calm he had felt since they had left home behind, such a long, distant time ago. Prompto rolled to the side and collapsed next to Noctis, laughter escaping his lips from pure ecstasy.

“I can’t believe it,” Prompto was saying, laughing and smiling and shaking his head, one of his hands still clasped tightly in Noctis’s own, “That was… That was…”

“Perfect,” Noctis supplied almost instantly.

“Yeah…” Prompto sighed. And then, as an afterthought: “Gladio and Ignis are still gonna kill me…”

Noctis hummed. “Yeah.”

“Dude,” Prompto huffed halfheartedly and hit Noctis lightly on the chest.

“It’s ok though,” Noctis mumbled, “you taste great.”

Noctis couldn’t help but smirk when he heard the flustered squawk that escaped Prompto’s lips. “ _Dude_ ,” Prompto whined, “you can’t just say that!”

Noctis just chuckled. Yeah, this was definitely perfect.


End file.
